Fic Snippets
by Rebecca the Great
Summary: Chapter Two! Three more mini-fics by yours truly. Heero's Revenge, Anime Love Cliche Gone Wrong (Part Two), and What REALLY Goes on at OZ Headquarters. Yes, I've gone completely mad. Very mild shounen ai. ^_^
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Don't you hate those short little bits of fics that just float through your mind, but they aren't long enough to stretch into a full-length fic? Well, I decided just to write a few of mine down, and this is what I got. Pretty stupid, ne? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Had you fooled, though, didn't I?  
  
  
  
SHORT #1: The Slinky  
  
  
Tzzzing. Tzzzing. Tzzzing.  
  
Heero's shoulders tensed as he typed.  
  
Tzzzing. Tzzzing. Tzzzing.  
  
His right eye twitched slightly.  
  
Tzzzing. Tzzzing. Tzz-  
  
Duo blinked in surprise. He hadn't known even Heero could move that fast.   
  
"Hey, what gives?" he demanded.  
  
"Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Heero asked without looking up from his laptop. Duo pouted.  
  
"Well, ~you're~ sure not doing anything to entertain me. And that slinky is fun! Give it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! I'll just go see what Wufei is doing!" Duo said huffily as he got off of the dorm bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Hn," Heero said. After a moment his typing slowed as he found his gaze wandering over to the metal coil on the table next to the keyboard. Wait a second. What was he doing? He had a mission report to type. He concentrated on the letters on the screen. Another moment went by, and his fingers slowed once again, then stopped completely as he stared at the toy.  
  
"Fun, huh?"  
  
He picked it up, cradling one end in each palm. He slowly shifted it from one hand to the other.  
  
Tzzzzzzzzziiinggg.  
  
A shiver traced his spine. Ohhhh yesssss...  
  
Tzzzing. Tzzzing. Tzzzing...  
  
  
  
SHORT #2: Wufei's Secret  
  
  
"Whoooossshhhh!!"  
  
Duo paused in the hallway outside the Chinese pilot's room.   
  
"Bededededede! EEEEE! Hiya! Take that! Bad Monkey!"  
  
He sweatdropped. He didn't want to know...   
  
Wait, yes he did.  
  
Using his Shinigami Stealth, he opened the door slightly. Wufei was sitting on his bed, back to Duo, his hands in front of him and moving rapidly and jerkily.  
  
"BOOM!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Using both Shinigami Stealth and Shinigami Speed, Duo shut the door and ran far away.  
  
"It'll take more than that to defeat us!" Wufei said in a squeaky-yet-kawaii falsetto. "C'mon, girls!"  
  
The three Powerpuff plushies attacked the Mojo Jojo plushie amid a plethora of sound effects. Finally Wufei dropped the much-abused Mojo Jojo doll to the floor.  
  
"Curse you Powerepuff Girls!" Wufei said in a deep voice. Then he hugged Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup close to his chest, a big, silly grin plastering itself on his face. "And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
  
SHORT #3: Anime Love Cliche Gone Wrong  
  
  
"Oh, Trowa, they're wonderful!" Quatre said, taking the bouquet of flowers and smelling them. An angelic expression overtook his face as he did so, the sun making his cloud of golden hair into a halo.  
  
"I hoped you would like them," Trowa said, one of his rare smiles gracing his features.  
  
A sudden flash in front of his eyes made him blink.   
  
"What the...?" he muttered, trying to rub the spots from his eyes. The first bright glare was followed by another, and another. "What's going on?"  
  
"I - I don't know!" Quatre said, trying in vain to shield his eyes from the sparkles.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
They staggered around a bit, clutching at each other. Quatre buried his face against Trowa's chest.   
  
"Mmmph mm MMMPH!" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Quatre spat out a mouthful of turtleneck. "I said, 'Make it stop!'"  
  
"Er... how?"  
  
"Hmmm. Good question... I know! We need sunglasses!"  
  
"Right."  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Yes, Trowa?" Quatre asked the tree stump next to the bench.  
  
"Did the sunglasses have to be so dark?"  
  
"Oh, quit whining. Let's go play fetch with Lucky."  
  
The dog barked happily as Trowa threw the frisbee. The seeing-eye dog ran after it, yipping happily. The sound of car horns honking and brakes screeching reached the two boys' ears, followed by startled yipping and a loud thump, then silence.  
  
"Er... maybe they ~don't~ have to be so dark..."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
....or IS it?  
  
  
Gah! That was weird! It's their fault! ::points accusingly at muses::  
  
Eros and Thalia: Suuure. Blame US for everything!  
  
Don't mind if I do. Anywho, minna, review please. Okay, I love you, buh-bye! ^_^  
  
Thalia: No seeing-eye dogs were harmed in the writing of this fic.  
  
Eros: REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIEEEEWWW!!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Don't you hate those short little bits of fics that just float through your mind, but they aren't long enough to stretch into a full-length fic? Well, I decided just to write a few MORE of mine down, and this is what I got. Pretty stupid, ne? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Had you fooled, though, didn't I?   
  
  
  
SHORT #1: Heero's Revenge  
  
  
"So Heero, buddy, whatcha doin'?" Duo said, bounding into the dorm room as he returned from a mission. "There musta been fifty Aries suits at that base! But they couldn't stand against Shinigami, nosirrreeee! It was almost hard! You shoulda seen this one trick I did when there was two of 'em comin' at me - "  
  
Heero's shoulders tensed as he typed on his laptop. The braided baka rambled on, bandaging a cut on his arm he'd received in the battle. Kami-sama! Did the American even realize how annoying he was being? Heero was incredibly sick of his babbling, though he didn't let an outward sign of it. The constant chatter was like having a misquito buzzing in your ear. But finally, after several days of putting up with the incessent droning, Heero had devised a way to silence his talkative partner.   
  
Very slowly, Heero stretched his arms out at his sides at shoulder height. Both elbows cracked, the right one slightly before the left, with satisfying snapping noises. He heard Duo pause, and smirked. This would be child's play.  
  
He brought his arms above his head and clasped his hands together. He cracked ALL of his knuckles loudly, and Duo broke off completely. Then he reached as high as he could.   
  
*POP*  
  
The right shoulder...  
  
*POP*  
  
...and the left shoulder.  
  
Duo managed a weak groan. "H-heero... you know how much that sound grosses me out! It's like when you - " here he paused to swallow, " - set your own broken leg."  
  
Heero merely got an evil glint in his eye as he leaned slowly backwards in the chair, his arms stretching out to his sides again.  
  
*Crack-crack-crack-crack-crack!*  
  
He sighed slightly as his vertebrae lined up. Duo flopped onto his bed with a whimper. Heero's evil smirk increased. Now for the grand finale. He raised his right hand to his chin. He pushed his head to the left.  
  
*CRACK-ack!* went his neck vertebrae as they aligned themselves.  
  
"Ughhh..." came Duo's voice before it faded off into silence as the boy passed out.  
  
Heero returned to his work, a smug, satified expression playing across his face. Ahhh... Silence at last!  
  
  
  
SHORT #2: Anime Love Cliche Gone Wrong (Part Two)  
  
  
Heero arrived back at the dorm he and Duo shared (SEE: Over-used Plot Device No. 386) after successfully completing yet another mission. His lover sprang energetically from the bed and bounded into his arms as he walked briskly to meet him.  
  
"Didja miss me?" Duo purred with a large grin, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied, returning the gesture by entwining his own arms around Duo's neck.  
  
For a second they stood frozen, staring into each other's eyes. Then something floated down in bewteen their faces. Heero tried to focus on it, but found his eyes crossing in the process.  
  
"What the - " Duo began, but suddenly broke off as whatever it was landed on his nose. It burst, sending a spray of soapy water into the two boys' eyes. "Gah!"  
  
They pulled apart, examining the room around them. Somehow their dorm had gotten filled with pink-and-blue bubbles. They watched a particularily large one came to hover ominously above them. It started to sink, but exploded before it even touched them. Heero bore the brunt of it, getting soaked by bubble fluid.  
  
"Wahahahahaha!" Duo laughed as he took in the Japanese boy's now-sodden bangs and tank-top. Heero opened stining eyes to glare at him. This only increased Duo's mirth. "Wahahahahah! Heero! You look so funny- ahahahahahahaha! Hahaha- aha - haha... huh?"  
  
Duo stopped as an even larger bubble, one roughly the size of a queen-sized bed, wobbled unstably across the room. It popped, discharging even more soap suds and water. The smaller bubbles formed by this began expanding.  
  
"They seem to be reproducing," Heero observed.  
  
"Thanks for the news flash," Duo intoned dryly. "How do we get rid of them?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
The air was now so thick with bubbles it was hard to see anything more than two feet away. Duo decided he'd better stick close to Heero, and so glopmed onto the unsuspecting pilot. Unfortunatley, he was so unsuspecting that they both fell onto the floor.  
  
"Uff.." said Heero, unlucky enough to be on the bottom (Not like that you hentais!) and get the wind knocked from him.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo... get... off..." Heero gasped.  
  
"Not likely with all these bubbles around- ...Wait, you meant... Oh. Sorry, Hee-chan," Duo said, rolling off of him.  
  
"We should leave before things get worse," Heero said when he'd gotten his breath back. He tried to stand, but the floor was now so slick from bubble fluid that he fell flat on his face. "... All right, that's not going to work."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Duo replied as more bubbles burst above them. "So what now?"  
  
"Just follow me," Heero said, laying flat on his belly. He used his arms to launch himself along the slippery floor.  
  
*THUD!*  
  
Duo blinked. He hadn't thought spandex could move that fast. He slid along in a similar fashion, though his own cotten clothes were considerably slower. He glided to a stop next to the door where Heero lay sprawled.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan. You all right?"  
  
"Hnnnn..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I doubt I could turn the doorknob when everything is coated in this stuff," Duo said, squeezing his hair, which made a noise like "squelch." "Sooo... I guess it's a good thing you're head broke a big enough hole in the door for us to crawl through. That's me, always the optimist. You should try optimism the next time you want to self-destuct, ne, Heero?"  
  
"Shut up, baka."  
  
  
  
SHORT #3: What REALLY Goes on at OZ Headquarters  
  
  
Wufei fidgeted awkwardly in his "uniform". How Trowa managed to wear this for so long, he didn't know. And his ears hurt. But, looking around, he decided he got one of the better disguises.   
  
Quatre tugged at his costume, trying to make the red cloth cover more.  
  
"How could they ~wear~ these things?" he demanded rather crossly. No one blamed him.  
  
"~I~ want to know who's bright idea it was to even come here," Duo growled from under all the makeup. He shifted, making a jingling and creaking noise.  
  
"Quit complaining and make sure your wires are working. Do you even realize how many OZ officials are here?" Heero responded, though he didn't look any happier.  
  
"But do you really think if we even ~do~ managed to get proof that OZ people come to ~this~ sort of - er - gathering that it'll make a difference in the eyes of the public? I mean, people aren't as straight-laced and close-minded as they were when this kind of ~stuff~ began," Wufei added.  
  
"If they thought people would understand, they would have come out with it in the first place," Trowa told them. "They know that if this ever got out, they'd be ruined."  
  
A particularily loud and oddly-dressed group wondered passed, momentarily stopping all conversation. The five gundam pilots watched with ill-concealed shock at their antics, then hastily averted their eyes.  
  
"I see your point," Wufei admitted, and was about to say more when someone stepped onto the stage at the other end of the large room. The Chinese boy felt his jaw drop open in shock.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Treize said calmly, smiling happily in his odd clothing. "Welcome to the First Annual OZ Star Trek Convention."  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
....or IS it?  
  
  
It's their fault! ::points accusingly at muses::  
  
Eros and Thalia: Suuure. Blame US for everything!  
  
Psyche: What are you blaming ME for? I'm an angst muse! I had nothing to do with this fic.  
  
Details, details. Anywho, minna, review please. ^_^  
  
Eros: ::drawing deep breath:: RE-  
  
Psyche: ::clapping a hand over his mouth:: Dear, mind if I do it? I have a much more compelling voice.  
  
Eros: Errr... okay, honey.  
  
Psyche: ::shrieks like a harpy:: RREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Gahhh... ::shudder:: She's never going to do the shameless pleading for reviews again... 


End file.
